


La mia ultima occasione

by LilithisBack1985



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithisBack1985/pseuds/LilithisBack1985
Summary: Johnny Silverhand era riuscito a diventare una leggenda di Night City 50 anni prima, con due testate nucleari e una gran faccia tosta: ma aveva pagato il prezzo più alto, senza immaginare però che la sua avventura non fosse ancora finita. La disperazione nel Mikoshi sarebbe stata spazzata via da una piega degli eventi che lo avrebbero portato a trovare, per la prima volta in vita sua, preoccupazione per un altro essere umano. Per ora sarà pubblicata l'introduzione e il primo capitolo, ma è solo l'inizio del viaggio. Non aggiungo altro, buona lettura !
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Buio.

Da 50 anni non sentivo altro; buio dentro, tutto attorno a me, nelle immagini che vedevo riflesse tra le stringhe di codice del mio nuovo mondo, tra quello che una volta era un netrunner e l’altra, che ai tempi, dirigeva la sezione controspionaggio alla Militech fantasmi ormai vuoti divorati da quel nuovo dio.

Buio, su quelle che sembravano scale dove sedevo per fumare sigarette non sigarette, respirando l’amato tabacco anche se i polmoni erano da tempo un ricordo o sulla balconata, frutto dei miei ricordi, da dove quel figlio di puttana di Adam Smasher mi aveva fatto fare un volo di quasi 4 metri, prima di spararmi.

Buio.

Ed una fiamma nera che mi divorava l’anima, perché anche se ero stato bombardato con il SoulKiller, l’odio che mi bruciava dentro nell’attesa del fottuto non essere in cui ero stato scaraventato, non aveva mai smesso di ricordarmi quanto fossi incazzato per quello che era successo. Maledettamente incazzato.

Ne avessi mai avuto l’occasione, il collo di Saburo Arasaka tra le dita che lentamente cedeva alla pressione mentre lo soffocavo, sarebbe stato l’orgasmo più violento e intenso che mi sarei mai potuto concedere.

Un’occasione, non chiedevo altro.

L’unico pensiero che mi aveva tenuto assieme, che mi aveva permesso di non perdere lucidità durante quegli anni, di non lasciare loro il controllo e rimanere così lucido, era la speranza di avere l’occasione di vendicarmi della stramaledetta Arasaka che mi aveva portato via ogni cosa. Ormai avevo perso tutto, Alt, Rogue, Kerry, la mia musica …dio, la vita. Io ero morto, -credo, suppongo di sì- o almeno il mio corpo lo era ed ero morto solo, con un unico testimone il vecchio, gongolante della mia sconfitta.

Ma la voglia di vendetta, quella non avrebbero potuto togliermela nemmeno da morto e sepolto.

I primi anni rinchiuso nel Mikoshi a forza di piangere ed urlare come un forsennato, prendermi a schiaffi cercando di strapparmi una pelle che a conti fatti –ora che ci penso- non avevo più, mi avevano temprato e dove le lacrime ormai erano asciutte, la consapevolezza che io rimanevo sempre presente a me stesso nonostante tutto quello che mi avevano lanciato addosso, aveva fatto germogliare un’inquietante senso di pace a cui non ero abituato.

“Vi ammazzo, vi ammazzo, vi ammazzo, vi ammazzo…”, nella mia testa non faceva altro che ripetersi questo pensiero senza sosta, uno stupido disco rotto mi sentivo ormai, sembravo un maledetto psicopatico ma ehi, almeno si può dire che di ragioni per essere ridotto in quello stato ne avessi come nemmeno tutta Night City potesse dire.

Solo che tutto mi sarei aspettato di trovare alla fine del tunnel, semmai mi fosse stata alla portata una via di uscita, tutto, tranne una mano in grado di sollevare la puntina dal disco rotto che avevo in testa. Credevo di aver visto tutto, davvero, non mi aspettavo più niente da questo mondo di merda perché tanto sapevo che non c’era niente ad aspettarmi a parte un ciclo di sofferenza continuo, tradimenti, dolore, odio, ansia, rabbia che oltretutto non potevo nemmeno più mettere a tacere con alcool e droghe, perché non c’era più un maledetto cervello da annebbiare quindi qualcuno mi spiega come cazzo si fa a mandare al tappeto qualcosa che non c’è…?!?!?

 _Ok, un momento, ora torno in me_.

Ma… V. Tu, dimmi come hai fatto a capitare nella mia esistenza, ora. Siamo sicuri che non mi trovi ancora nel Mikoshi?? Magari sei solo un costrutto che l’Arasaka ha programmato per costringermi ad abbandonarmi a loro???

Dio, forse sono solo paranoico.

E confuso.

**Cap 1 Tu ed Io**

Ammetto di non essere mai stato un campione di tatto, e il fatto che io abbia cercato di ucciderla la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati lo dimostra, ma spero solo in un momento di comprensione: dopo tutto quello che avevo passato e la merda nella quale avevo nuotato fino a quel momento, l’impatto con dei sensi e ormoni non miei, la scarica di adrenalina, nervoso e rabbia che portavo durante i primi due giorni dal risveglio nella sua testa rivoltata, mi stava facendo sentire come se fossi, dalla mattina alla sera, sotto acidi tagliati con il borotalco.

E la nicotina, oddio, ora sentivo di nuovo, anche se a tratti e in non poco ritardo, la botta che mi mandava al cervello quando lei passava accanto a qualcuno con una sigaretta accesa. Mmmmm…. Non dico che la prima volta che l’ho sentita di nuovo avevo quasi il durello, ma ehi, che posso dire, sono un uomo che gode dei piccoli piaceri della vita. La situazione comunque era un casino, e appena mi fu spiegata per bene nonostante il mio approccio diciamo poco diplomatico della prima notte, non sapevo se ridere, piangere, incazzarmi come un animale o procurarmi altre due testate termonucleari, così, giusto per.

Lei, però, davvero era l’unica cosa che non mi riusciva di capire.

Ricapitolando, quindi, il vecchio mi aveva rinchiuso in uno stramaledetto chip, il Relic, ok, e infilato di forza nel Mikoshi come un fottuto engramma, perfetto. V, 50 anni dopo, decideva allora di accettare un lavoro da quel grassone infame di Dex de Shawn– _mmm e qua già sarebbe da farsi un paio di domande sulla sanità mentale della tipa o se fosse stata solo affetta da galoppante stupidità_ \- e ok, un lavoro poi che prevedeva l’infiltrarsi nella camera di Yorinobu Arasaka al Konpeki Plaza – _mmmpf stavo cercando di non ridere ma era dura_ -, rubare il chip e scappare come se niente fosse, convinta che sarebbe filato tutto liscio.

Ma sono solo io il solito rompicoglioni o già, qui, la storia sembra un delirio?

Lei e quel genio del suo choom pensavano davvero di riuscire a fare una cosa del genere solo con un bot e una mezza specie di netrunner, armati di coraggio e belle speranze, senza nemmeno un lanciagranate e per di più convinti che sarebbero entrati ed usciti come se nulla fosse? Al Konpeki. Nella suite dell’erede della più potente corporazione al mondo.

Per carità, riposino in pace, soprattutto Jackie, sembrava che per lei fosse qualcuno di importante, però dio mio, stupidi come delle mattonelle, eh.

Ma era meglio non divagare, o rischiavo di perdere qualche dettaglio veramente succoso. Dicevamo, infatti, come la festa fosse proseguita a pieno regime dato che nel mentre si era ritrovata testimone dell’omicidio di quello che credevo un everlasting Saburo Arasaka ad opera del figlio prima che lo stesso, dovendo ricordare a tutti quali sono i metodi di famiglia, facesse in modo tale che venisse accusata proprio lei del fattaccio, piccola passera coraggiosa, - _e andiamo avanti che migliora_ \- , il tutto prima di venire silurata con un proiettile in testa da Dex che, ovviamente, a questo punto non voleva saperne più un cazzo dell’affare e di conseguenza aveva giustamente pensato di far sparire ogni prova del suo coinvolgimento nell’affare più fallimentare di tutta Night City.

Per concludere, come non citare il piccolo dettaglio che il proiettile era andato a farsi un drink nella stessa testa dove la sua mente illuminata aveva deciso di infilare il prototipo sperimentale di un chip che per fortuna l’ha riavviata, diciamo, grazie a delle nano macchine che avevano iniziato a ricostruire e adattare l’ambiente ma che al tempo stesso in ogni caso, l’avevano condannata a morte dato che non poteva rimuovere il chip o moriva seduta stante e rendevano me una specie di tumore che avrebbe fatto il lavoro dove il piombo non era arrivato.

MMMMM…

 _Ma nella testa di chi sono capitato_.

Le cose comunque non erano cambiate, la mia occasione era arrivata, e stavolta li avrei distrutti, tanto non avevo più niente da perdere e mi sarei preso tutto quello che serviva per poter raggiungere il mio scopo, anche il suo corpo, non avesse avuto intenzione di cooperare. Quindi era meglio corciarsi le maniche, non frignare e trovare il modo per farle muovere il culo. Certe volte era veramente testarda come un mulo e quando non mi voleva stare a sentire potevo urlare e insultarla quanto voglio maledetta joytoy mancata, tanto continuava a fare il cazzo che le pare. Però era strano, V, anzi Valerie, -sono abbastanza certo di aver sentito qualche eco nella sua memoria chiamarla così, bel nome- non sembrava odiarmi, nonostante tutto. Anzi, quando sparavamo cazzate giusto per allentare un po’ la tensione, lei addirittura sembrava divertita, e quando sorrideva, io, io mi sentivo meno incazzato.

Decisamente, non la capivo.

Le avevo detto poi di non andare all’incontro col corpo ratto, quel Takemura, era solo un altro che cercava di fotterla per riguadagnarsi i suoi begli impiantini di merda, per leccare il culo portando la sua testa come trofeo e ripulirsi il completo prima di tornare in servizio, ma niente, se non voleva stare a sentire, non sentiva. Solo perché l’aveva tirata fuori dalla discarica dove l’aveva scaricata Dex, credo sia stata convinta per un bel po’, di dovergli qualcosa, che magari fossero amici, quindi dato che lui la trattava con gentilezza, sembrava sbrodolare ogni volta che apriva bocca.

E qua avevo iniziato a dubitare, devo dire, che il problema potesse essere mio, ma non nei confronti di Takemura, nei suoi. A me non sconvolgeva l’atteggiamento del corpo merda che si vedeva stava aspettando solo il momento giusto per piantarle una lama nello sterno prima di portare, scodinzolando, l’osso in bocca ai padroni, quanto lei così, così, fottutamente ingenua. Se vivi abbastanza a lungo a Night City, la tua innocenza è solo una macchia di sangue secco sul soffitto, e quella che chiami ingenuità ha il volto della ragazzina o del ragazzino massacrato nella limousine del corporativo di turno che col sorriso stampato sul tesserino, fa versare dall’azienda, il benservito alla famiglia: quindi no, smettiamola con le cazzate, sono stanco delle favolette della buonanotte, non può essere innocente, non può esserlo.

Anche lei aveva sangue sulle mani e parecchio da quello che avevo potuto vedere in qualche flash dei suoi ricordi; la ragazza aveva talento per uccidere, glielo dovevo riconoscere, quindi era meglio smettere di sparare cazzate.

Mi faceva sentire strano vederla comportarsi in questo modo, tutto lì.

Quindi, non sapendo come sfogare la frustrazione che la cosa mi procurava, volevo fare in modo tale che almeno il viaggio fino al suo appartamento dopo l’incontro, fosse veramente esilarante. Le avrei rotto le palle come poche altre cose al mondo.

“V, non ti facevo così moscetta comunque.", le sibilai all'orecchio mentre riprendevamo la moto.

"Che cazzo stai facendo con Takemura. Ti devo ricordare che era la guardia del corpo della vecchia mummia? Cosa credi che gliene possa fregare di te? Vedi di lasciarlo perdere prima possibile", provai ad aggiungere, per incalzarla; nonostante tutto, continuava ad ignorarmi. Una donna che mi ignorasse era qualcosa cui non ero abituato: mi urtò quanto bastava per decidere di non mollare la presa.

"Te l’ho già spiegato, troviamo il modo di rintracciare una mia vecchia amica netrunner, ma coi contro cazzi, non le mezzeseghe a cui sei abituata tu, e penserà lei a tutto. Liberare te di me così il tuo povero cervellino non finirà per friggere completamente, e aiuterà me a liberarmi di te, devastando soprattutto il Mikoshi nel mentre, il che non guasta”, conclusi allora. Dato che la verità poteva esser detta anche scherzando, ero curioso se il messaggio le fosse arrivato.

“Ah mio principe dal cromo scintillante, scusami, come ho fatto a essere così cretina.", cristallina mi rispose.

"Indipendentemente dal fatto che ancora non ho la più pallida idea del come navigare nel cyberspazio per rintracciarla quindi devo procurarmi le attrezzature _o ti attacchi al mio cyberware_ , dici che in ogni caso dovrei crederti sulla parola senza fare un fiato e non dovrei assolutamente cercare ogni strada alternativa in grado di salvarmi la vita. Sei veramente un coglione”, - _ok 1 a 0, ma non ti abituare troppo ragazzina_ -.

“Coglione comunque e manco poco, perché indipendentemente da tutto, ora sappiamo che abbiamo in zona, anche se col culo parato dalla Kang Tao, il creatore del Relic, Hellman. La tua amica sarà pure un drago di netrunner, chi cazzo se ne frega, ok, ma se permetti è normale che voglio andare a dare una ripassata al creatore della merda che ho in testa. Meglio di lui chi potrebbe sapere come aiutarmi. Poi va bene, andiamo anche dalla tua amica e facciamo quello che ti pare, ma devo provarle tutte. Cristo è il mio il cervello che sta andando a puttane, il mio corpo che sta andando a farsi fottere... Io, io devo fare di tutto, non posso fare altrimenti, ci devo provare…”, concluse prima di calarsi il casco.

E fu lì che sentii per la prima volta qualcosa, dopo tanti anni. Nitido e spaventoso come un fulmine in mezzo all’oceano, un dolore nel petto così forte da mandarmi quasi al tappeto. Ci aveva messo poco a scomparire, ma il male che aveva fatto mi aveva ridotto quasi in lacrime. E non capivo da dove provenisse, cosa me lo avesse provocato, cazzo non c’era più un cuore da infartuare, delle vene da far esplodere o dei polmoni da perforare, per cui era assurdo un simile malore e, nonostante non ce ne fosse bisogno, mentre lei accelerava dritta verso il suo appartamento, mi strinsi a lei; avevo bisogno di non sentirmi solo.

Lì, capii. Un piccolo fantasma sensoriale attivava i suoi nervi dove tenevo le mani conducendomi con i sensi tra le sue costole su per l’aorta, di fianco la pleura e dritto al cuore: era il suo cuore, quello che aveva fatto lo scherzo qualche momento prima, non il mio. Il suo. Il chip evidentemente lavorava giorno e notte per fottere il suo sistema nervoso e rendere l’ambiente adatto a me, ma lo stava facendo ad un prezzo che non avrei mai permesso venisse pagato per colpa mia, non potevo. Io…no. Dovevo accelerare i tempi. …

 _Scusami V, mi dispiace_ , sussurrai dentro di me.

“Fai come ti pare allora, che ti devo dire", aggiunsi abbastanza stizzito.

"Però muoviti, il tempo scorre in fretta, il tuo tempo, non so quanto ci metterà quell’affare che hai in testa a finire il lavoro e se lo finisce, si porta dietro entrambi.", sentenziai perentorio.

"Hai almeno un fixer a cui rivolgerti per chiedere aiuto? Qualcuno che ti possa procurare le armi o un minimo di squadra? Se dobbiamo andare a bussare alla Kang Tao col completino da scout, prevedo cazzi amari.”, mi ritrovai a controbatterle, cercando di distrarmi dalla latente preoccupazione che mi dava sapere quanto le avesse fatto male il cuore poco prima, senza che lei avesse battuto ciglio per lamentarsene.

Tu guarda se mi doveva esser tolto anche il gusto di romperle le palle. Ma non ricevetti risposta immediatamente, preferì rispondermi solo una volta arrivati nel suo appartamento; non era una da chiacchiere inutili, e questo mi piaceva non poco di lei, almeno avremmo lavorato bene insieme.

“Wakako Okada, va bene? Mi deve un favore e parecchi soldi dopo l’ultimo lavoro che ho fatto per lei, mi ascolterà. Ora, però, se non hai altre domande, io avrei bisogno di dormire. A parte le ore in cui Vik mi ha vegliato dopo avermi ricucita, anche se non credo che un coma si possa chiamare riposo -ma amen-, non dormo da parecchio. Ho davvero bisogno di riposare.”, concluse mentre con lo sguardo offuscato e spento, cercava di spogliarsi per mettersi a letto.

Non come prima, ma il cuore aveva ricominciato a farle male, ora potevo sentirlo chiaramente. Adesso era una fitta continua, meno dolorosa, ma continua e spaventosa; e lei continuava a non lamentarsi, reggeva il colpo. _Nuda poi, non era niente male_ , pensai per un attimo, prima di affrettarmi ad ammettere che forse quella era la prima buona idea che aveva da quando l’avevo conosciuta, quindi se smetteva di rompere le palle e si metteva a dormire non guastava.

 _Evita Johnny, non è il momento_.

“Ssesse, Johnny, va bene, va bene, anche io non vivo senza di te. LETTERALMENTE. Ora, se hai finito di rompere, buonanotte.”, disse prima di girarsi dall’altra parte rispetto alla finestra dove mi ero appoggiato per guardare il panorama.

 _Dio se mi era mancato tutto questo_ , pensai.

La realtà, lo smog della città, l’odore di sesso nelle zone gestite dalle Mox o addirittura la puzza di sudore delle palestre clandestine dei Tyger CLaws, le urla del mercato di Kabuki, un altro essere umano attorno da sentire, con cui interagire, per davvero poi! Non il risultato di una stramaledetta stringa di codice che mi dava il permesso di “fare cose”, immaginare di toccare anche solo per un istante, ma un vero e reale essere umano, che nemmeno sembrava odiarmi.

Vero, era un mondo di merda quello, fanatico, violento, sanguinario e crudele, ma per quel mondo ero già morto una volta e lo avrei fatto ancora e ancora fosse stato necessario, l’avrei liberato da quel cancro che era l’Arasaka e tutte quelle altre maledette corporazioni. Finché anche solo una fosse rimasta in piedi, nessuno avrebbe potuto ricordare cosa volesse dire essere davvero libero; _non avevo intenzione di permetterlo quando ero ancora in vita, figuriamoci ora_ , continuavo a ripetermi mentre poggiato accanto alla finestra, ogni tanto mi voltavo per controllare che dormisse davvero e non ci lasciasse le penne. Quello che di buono c’era in me, era morto tanti anni prima, quando ero andato in guerra in Messico, e l’unica cosa che mi rimaneva di fare era tutto il possibile per impedire che qualcuno soffrisse quello che avevo sofferto io. Oramai sembravo un vecchio brontolone che non faceva altro che rimuginare sulla vita passata, ma quello non era un ricordo perso nel tempo se 50 anni dopo le cose ancora non solo non erano cambiate, ma si poteva dire che in qualche modo fossero pure peggiorate.

Un rumore a quel punto, mi distolse dai miei pensieri.

Un singhiozzo, leggero, delicato, quasi impercettibile, ma sentendolo istintivamente mi voltai di nuovo verso V, pensando si sentisse male: in realtà, stava piangendo. Nel sonno, oltretutto. Fisicamente minuta, sotto quella coperta rannicchiata sembrava quasi stesse cercando di scomparire, ma di sicuro ancora dormiva e non avevo la più pallida idea del cosa credo stesse sognando in quel momento tanto da portarla a piangere. Un flash della sua vita prima di arrivare a Night City come nomade, di colpo mi travolse. All’inizio mi riuscì solo di sentire le sue urla di dolore mentre qualcuno credo la stesse picchiando selvaggiamente in quella che sembrava un’officina, poi un’immagine. Lei sembrava giovane, un adolescente credo, allo specchio di un lavandino lercio, col naso rotto in due punti almeno, un occhio nero, il labbro spaccato e la … dio, no.

La maglia lacera all’altezza del seno lasciava in mostra la pelle candida e del sangue le colava tra le gambe dagli shorts strappati. Dio no no no ti prego, non questo, non posso, ti prego, non questo.

“ _Mai più_ ”, le sentii sussurrare, mentre puliva il sangue che le colava dal labbro prima di prendere un serramanico nascosto tra i tubi e, digrignando i denti, credo andare a farsi giustizia. Rimasi con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto per non so quanto tempo, cercando di riprendermi.

 _Ma che vita del cazzo devi aver passato, ragazzina_ , pensai. E sperando di togliermi dalle spalle il senso di colpa per qualcosa che non avevo fatto, cazzo, io non le avevo fatto niente perché cazzo dovevano addirittura tremarmi le mani maledizione, mi appoggiai accanto a lei provando ad asciugarle quelle lacrime con una carezza, che non avrebbe potuto sentire, credo, spero anzi, ma sentivo il bisogno di provare.

 _Ssshhh… Va tutto bene ora, sei al sicuro. Dormi tranquilla_ , le sussurrai piano, cercando di non svegliarla. Forse un cuore lo avevo ancora, nonostante tutto, perché vederla in quelle condizioni mi fece salire su una morsa veramente pesante a stringere a cui ammisi di non esser stato troppo abituato; però almeno a qualcosa ero servito e con qualche carezza, vedendola più tranquilla, mi riuscì di scivolare per un po’ nel buio.

Forse meritavo anch’io un po’ di riposo, i veri guai iniziavano solo ora.


	2. Posso sentirti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passare 24 ore su 24 assieme, 7 giorni su 7 inizia a modellare la percezione di Johnny su come affrontare il nuovo mondo e come non ripetere gli errori passati. Riflettere sulla sofferenza cambia anche gli animi più duri e incattiviti, fare pace con questa consapevolezza è solo l'inizio.

Il profumo dei suoi capelli carezzati dagli incensi di Jig-Jig street mi trascinò verso la luce, quella mattina.

Nonostante la mia immagine glitchata sulle sue Kiroshi fosse comparsa già da qualche minuto, ancora non si era accorta di me e quindi, nascosto tra i passanti, preferii approfittarne per restare nel silenzio e studiarla, osservarla, vedere se mi riuscisse di avere un idea più chiara riguardo la persona con cui avevo a che fare. Non ero abituato a mercanteggiare; trovare un modo per far fare agli altri quello che volessi senza nemmeno un grazie, quello sì che era sempre stato più nelle mie corde. Lei però sembrava avere carattere, per davvero, e una così non avrei potuto piegarla facilmente; quindi dato il poco tempo a disposizione più logico e intelligente mi sembrò trovare il modo per collaborare.

Quel piccolo, forte e caparbio essere umano mi avevo incuriosito, era innegabile.

Il suo passo sicuro tra la folla, nonostante la corporatura contenuta, la rendeva un gigante. Camminava sempre a testa alta, sicura di sé, con le spalle ben aperte e un ghignetto di sfida sornione e irritante che quasi quasi iniziava a rendermi orgoglioso dell’essere finito proprio nella sua, di testa. Ma un dettaglio, mi colpì: nonostante le apparenze, non toglieva mai la mano destra dal ferro.

Sembrava sempre sul chi va là, pronta a togliere la sicura e sparare: provava a nasconderlo picchiettando con le unghie sulla fondina per simulare irritazione o magari facendo finta di giocare con la cinghia di pelle della fondina che non teneva mai chiusa, ma io sapevo esattamente cosa stesse succedendo. Quella ragazza, dal momento in cui metteva piede fuori di casa la mattina, non smetteva un secondo di essere terrorizzata e purtroppo ora sapevo esattamente il perché: cristo, quella immagine non si sarebbe più cancellata dalle mie retine. Non avevo mai visto un essere umano ancora vivo con un’espressione tanto disperata e incazzata allo stesso tempo.

Volli lasciarla tranquilla mentre discuteva con Wakako e, solo quando la vidi stringere la mano della vecchia fixer sull’uscio della sua sala di pachinko, mi convinsi che era ora di fare capolino.

“Se ti decidessi ad accendere anche solo una sigaretta potrei essere più sopportabile, lo sai, sì?”, le sussurrai all’orecchio destro mentre sembravamo diretti al mercato superiore. Durante gli intervalli in cui i suoi sensi mi riportavano in superficie, senza una sigaretta in boccacon l’astinenza che montava come una bestia, apparivo simpatico come un cazzotto alla bocca dello stomaco.

“E tu cosa mi dai in cambio, se lo faccio?”, rispose la gattina curiosa.

_Ah, ecco. Iniziamo così, perfetto._

La tentazione di raccogliere la sfida e risponderle cosa avrei potuto darle fossi stato ancora fatto di carne e sangue - _un cazzo impressionante bambolina, un cazzo impressionante_ – si sentì fortissima ma c’era altro a cui pensare, e preferii lasciar correre. Si era avvicinata, tanto che mi riuscii di notare che sul viso non aveva solo cicatrici, ma delle lentiggini che le incorniciavano gli occhi e degli zigomi così squadrati da sembrare tagliati con un rasoio; pensai che avrebbe potuto avere dalla vita tutto quello che voleva, una così, bella, sexy da morire ma anche forte come un toro, e mi augurai solo che chi le avesse fatto del male, l’avesse pagata cara.

Cercare di guardare altrove ma evitare il suo sguardo era dura, anche con gli occhiali da sole; dio dopo quello che avevo visto la sera prima mi sentii una merda anche solo a pensare a quella risposta, e di sicuro non avevo alcune intenzione di farle capire che mi ero fatto i cazzi suoi, finendo in un ricordo del genere.

“Un’ora del mio silenzio. Fuma, e sto zitto un’ora.”, le risposi quasi sottovoce, dopo essermi spostato davanti la vetrina di un sexy shop.

“Potevi dirlo subito!”, mi rispose squillante.

Nel giro di dieci minuti mi arrivò finalmente una sigaretta in bocca e dio santo, quanto cazzo era buona. Solo la prima volta che mi ero ritrovato da ragazzo ad affondare la lingua tra le cosce di una tipa, potevo dire di aver provato una soddisfazione simile; e finalmente mi riuscì di distrarmi dal pensiero di quello che avevo visto nella sua testa.

_Potere della nicotina_.

Ma mentre la sentivo aspirare il fumo fino in fondo ai polmoni, quasi a metà sigaretta, sentii il cuore iniziare di nuovo a farle male, e il suo mondo iniziare di nuovo a dipingersi di nero.

Un colpo di tosse. Uno stupido colpo di tosse, poco prima di spegnerla, e il sangue sulle mani con cui si era coperta per nascondersi alla vista degli altri, le fece di nuovo perdere lo smalto.

_Cazzo, siamo già a questo punto_ , pensai, abbastanza preoccupato.

“V, come ci muoviamo adesso?”, provai a chiederle, pacatamente. Dopo aver sputato fino all’ultimo goccio di sangue, e pulito quel che le restava in faccia come se niente fosse, si voltò verso di me e mi disse che secondo Wakako l’unica che avrebbe potuto procurarci tutta l’attrezzatura necessaria per questa missione era Rogue Amendiares, la signora dei fixer di Night City. Ci saremmo diretti da lei la sera stessa, all’Afterlife, e ci avrebbe ricevuti perché se una mano lava l’altra, Wakako le aveva assicurato che V era la persona giusta per un lavoro di cui aveva bisogno, quindi era meglio per lei ascoltare cosa le volesse proporre.

“Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta. Mi stai dicendo che Rogue è ancora viva?”, le chiesi all’inizio, con un fiato in gola per l’incredulità, prima di esplodere.

“Rogue! La mia Rogue l’ha messa nel culo a tutti e detta lei le regole?! AH! LO SAPEVO! Lei è sempre stata la migliore, sempre!”, mi scappò quasi urlando, mentre sbattevo le mani sul tavolo del locale dove si era fermata a mangiare qualcosa.

“Pare di sì, voi vecchie mummie siete più dure a morire del previsto. “, concluse lei cercando di non svenire alla vista di quanto sangue fosse riuscita a sputare.

“A differenza tua, V.”, soggiunsi.

“Perciò ora risparmia fiato ed energie. E ascoltami. Se è ancora la mia Rogue, ti do un consiglio: sii diretta, non nasconderle nulla ed evita cazzate. All’idea di metterla nel culo all’Arasaka, potrebbe bagnarsi fino alle caviglie, quindi dille le cose come stanno”, conclusi, mentre il ricordo di lei con Pride in mano che faceva saltare teste durante la nostra ultima missione, mi fece salire il ricordo di voglie che purtroppo non avrei più potuto soddisfare.

In quel momento notai, però, un particolare che mi lasciò abbastanza interdetto.

Proprio mentre l’immagine di Rogue sudata e furiosa più che mai passava veloce davanti gli occhi ricordandomi i bei tempi passati tra quelle gambe di marmo, V sembrava essere stata attraversata da uno strano fremito che l’aveva costretta a stringere le gambe, prima di guardare altrove ed arrossire.

_Aspetta aspetta aspetta ma che sta succedendo_ , mi ritrovai a pensare completamente smarrito.

“Ci sto. Tu ora però mi devi un’ora di silenzio, non pensare di potermi fottere.”, mi rispose quasi senza aprire bocca. Sembrava più impegnata a mordersi le labbra però che ad insultarmi, mentre col braccio destro si afferrava il fianco e faceva di tutto per non guardarmi in faccia…

Ero sempre più curioso.

Al che, preferii stare al gioco e vedere dove il tutto andasse a parare. Dopo essermi alzato e averle fatto l’inchino più sbilenco possibile mi defilai, scomparendo dalla sua vista; niente mi impedì di restare però, diciamo dietro le quinte. Credo che il posto dove mi infilavo ogni volta nella sua testa quando volevo o dovevo restare in disparte, fosse quanto di più vicino al suo stato di veglia e coscienza delle cose, una sorta di materializzazione di quello che il chip stava realizzando mentre lavorava per fare quello per cui era stato progettato ed io, lì, mi sentivo protetto, come se quel posto fosse fatto apposta per me.

Non perdevo un momento di quello che accadeva, e con un gran sorriso stampato in faccia, mi accorsi che avevo perfettamente capito cosa passasse per la testa di Valerie; mentre la sentivo diventare sempre più calda e i suoi slip sempre più umidi, vedere che si era trascinata nel suo appartamento per appoggiare le dita dove la carne diventava più dolce, mi fece sentire maledettamente orgoglioso. Sentirla respirare in modo pesante mentre quelle dita scivolavano dentro e con la punta premeva e godeva di quello che lei poteva fare meglio per se stessa, fu la scena più erotica che avessi mai visto.

_V, sei maledettamente interessante_ , continuai a pensare mentre non riuscivo smettere di leccarmi le labbra davanti a quella scena.

Cosa le avesse provocato quell’impulso irrefrenabile ora, era un pensiero che mi passava per la testa a cui avrei decisamente preteso risposta. Possibile che il chip stesse lavorando così velocemente tra la sua rete neurale e il mio engramma? E quindi più lavorava e avanzava, più poteva essere influenzata da quello che avevo per la testa io? Avrebbe potuto anche accadere il contrario? Le domande nella mia testa iniziarono ad affollarsi sempre più. Non ne potevo esser certo dopo solo un evento, dovevo capire fino a che punto eravamo legati e fino a che punto i nostri sensi iniziavano a fondersi; ma se ci avevo visto giusto, la strada per il Mikoshi non era poi così difficile da raggiungere, era sufficiente toccare le corde giuste.

Pochi minuti, un gemito strozzato, e il sospiro di sollievo che ne seguì mi fece capire che aveva finito. E non so come o perché, ma il fatto che lei avesse raggiunto l’orgasmo con tanta soddisfazione, aiutò anche me a calmare il sangue che stava andando in fiamme. Una riflessione, però, intervenne quasi subito a darmi un brusco stop: quello che avevo appena immaginato per V, mi aveva riportato alla mente il ricordo delle anime dannate dentro il Mikoshi che l’Arasaka aveva immagazzinato e classificato: tutti quei poveracci rinchiusi e svuotati della loro identità, ridotti a vuoti simulacri di quelli che una volta si chiamavano esseri umani, ora utili solo per proteggere e servire i padroni.

Usare quello che le stava facendo il Relic per i miei scopi a conti fatti, voleva dire prendere la sua identità, strappargliela a schiaffi e usarla per pulirmi il culo. Le avrei fatto fuori dal Mikoshi, quello che in 50 anni l’Arasaka non era riuscita a fare con me: no cazzo, avevo ancora un minimo di orgoglio e nessuna intenzione di iniziare a scavarlo, quel fottuto fondo del barile.

L’idea mi stuzzicava? Sì, ovvio. L’avrei fatto davvero? Alla fine dei giorni direi proprio di no.

_Nonostante tutto, Silverhand, pare che una coscienza ce l’hai eh_ , dissi a voce alta.

Giusto il tempo di rendermi conto che forse iniziare a parlare di me in terza persona non era un indice di sanità mentale, tirai un bel respiro pronto a riprendere la strada con calma. Il pensiero mi cullò quanto bastava perché mi riuscì di scivolare in una specie di sonno placido, silenzioso, senza interruzioni. Quando aprii di nuovo gli occhi, V era davanti l’ingresso dell’Afterlife, stavamo per entrare.

“Cazzo era ora, diamoci una mossa.”, dissi dopo averla presa per la spalla destra e accompagnata dentro saltellando euforico.

“Non cantiamo vittoria troppo presto amico mio. Potrebbe non essere più la stessa Rogue che ti aveva aiutato a piazzare le cariche…. Incontriamola prima, poi ne riparliamo.”, mi rispose V, provando a frenare il mio entusiasmo con ottimi risultati, oltretutto.

“E tu come lo sai chi era con me, QUEL giorno…?”, le chiesi abbastanza irritato, dopo aver tolto gli occhiali da sole per costringerla a guardarmi in faccia. Mai apprezzato avere intorno dei choom che si facevano i cazzi miei senza troppe remore, avevo la naturale propensione a prenderli a calci in culo quando me ne accorgevo. Però fu chiaro, in quel momento, che la stessa meccanica che mi aveva fiondato in quel suo ricordo probabilmente funzionava anche al contrario, quindi chissà a cos’altro del mio passato avrebbe potuto avere accesso, se non avessi interrotto le danze prima possibile.

Evidentemente aveva capito di aver cagato fuori dalla tazza parlando del fottuto giorno in cui ero morto senza troppi ricami perché vista la mia espressione, era diventata paonazza: per l’imbarazzo, stavolta.

“S-s-senti, non volevo farmi i cazzi tuoi, davvero, ma questa merda che ho in testa ogni tanto mi spara dentro i tuoi ricordi come se fossi io a viverli! Però è la tua, la faccia che vedo se inizio a guardarmi in giro!”, iniziò a farfugliare di tutta risposta.

“Mi vedo in giro a spaccare cose, fumare cose, fottere cose e far esplodere cose senza che so nemmeno io come o perché, perché non sono davvero io, ma sei tu o almeno eri tu a viverle, e io …io non ci sto capendo più un cazzo… io… scusami, ok? Non volevo farmi i cazzi tuoi. Tutto questo schifo mi sta facendo andare fuori di testa.”, furono le scuse più improvvisate e nonostante tutto, sincere mai viste. Il tutto poi mi veniva sparato in faccia a tremila mentre, convinta di avermi puntato con le braccia contro il muro, cercava di tenermi fermo ad ascoltarla balbettare; non si stava minimamente accorgendo che, in realtà, non stava toccando altro se non il muro stesso con cui, alla vista dei presenti, stava facendo un signor monologo.

_Come facevo a dare risposte sagaci e taglienti ad un’espressione così implorante e disarmata. Troppo anche per me_.

Dopo averle poggiato una mano sui capelli, la spostai sotto il suo mento giusto per costringerla a guardarmi in faccia, prima di dirle: “Scuse accettate piccola esaurita, ma ora smettila. Guardati attorno, tra un po’ ti fanno rinchiudere. Per parlare con me non ti servono queste scene.”, le risposi accennando, senza volere, un sorriso abbastanza spontaneo.

“V-v-vaffanculo Johnny, senti andiamo, non farmi perdere altro tempo.”, balbettò ancora per un momento prima di tirare su il colletto della giacca fingendo di darsi un tono, mentre si avvicinava al tavolo dove sedeva Rogue.

_Sì, è lei. Sempre, solo lei_ , pensai soddisfatto alla vista della splendida donna di mezz’età che era diventata.

Degli altri non era rimasto niente, nemmeno una tomba in certi casi; lei invece era lì, forte come una roccia che si stagliava su tutto e tutti quelli che non avevano saputo reggere il suo passo, rimanendo travolti dalla valanga.

Fece cenno alla sicurezza di scostarsi per farci sedere: la sicurezza e naturalezza con cui si muoveva la rendevano davvero la regina dell’Afterlife, ora sapevo che le voci su di lei non mentivano.

“V, suppongo. Vediamo, per cosa avresti bisogno dei miei servizi?”, esordì.

“Devo recuperare un ex dell’Arasaka, Anders Hellman. Ora lavora per la Kang tao, ma ho estremo bisogno di lui e tu sei l’unica in grado di aiutarmi.”, sparò V, dritta al punto come le avevo suggerito io di fare.

“Dipende. Hai gli eddie?”. E appena V le ebbe versato il compenso, ci congedò chiedendo un giorno per organizzare il tutto.

Il loro botta e risposta serrato mi ipnotizzò, quasi.

Ma era ovvio come della mia Rogue, a conti fatti, fosse rimasto ben poco oltre un fisico da urlo, tutta impegnata nelle sue telefonate e incontri d’affari: ormai per lei contava solo l’influenza che era in grado di esercitare sul mondo che la circondava e come fare ad aumentarla.

Iniziare a rendermi conto della portata reale dei danni delle mie azioni, fu un duro colpo. Fossi stato meno cieco, ai tempi, cieco, egoista, un vero pezzo di merda, avrei fatto sì che la fiducia di persone in gamba come Rogue, nei miei confronti, fosse ben riposta. Tutti credettero in me quando fu colpire l’Arasaka dove faceva più male, dove il simbolo del suo potere la radicava nella terra rendendoci schiavi di un mostro invisibile con i denti puntati sulla gola di tutti.

Però ero il più bravo proprio ad usare le persone nel mio teatrino personale per costringerle a fare quello che volessi, piuttosto che a renderle partecipi del mio dolore; quindi di me, nel loro mondo, non era rimasto più nulla che non potesse esser trasportato come polvere nel vento. Avevo usato la loro fiducia, il loro affetto, la loro lealtà a mio piacimento senza nemmeno vergognarmene troppo dato che in fondo, ero sempre stato convinto che quello fosse il minimo che il mondo mi dovesse; ma dio santo no, avevo passato il limite e se il cambiamento di Rogue fosse stato davvero provocato in parte da quello che le avevo fatto io, non avrei mai più ripetuto l’errore. La mia rabbia non avrebbe divorato e digerito più nessuno.

_V, ti salverò ad ogni costo, hai la mia parola_ , pensai, mentre ci dirigevamo alla moto, diretti alla clinica del suo amico bisturi. Nel mentre il motore si accendeva, V, distogliendomi dai miei pensieri, si rivolse di nuovo a me, stavolta quasi sorridente per chiedermi se mi avesse fatto felice rivedere una così cara e vecchia conoscenza.

“Felice? Beh felice che è viva dopo tanti anni, questo sì. Contento che sia diventata una vera stronza? No. Evitiamo che succeda anche a te.”, conclusi abbastanza serio, facendole cenno di muoversi; già mi ero stancato del casino che saliva dall’Afterlife e non vedevo l'ora di togliermi di torno.


End file.
